


Kiss Me in Sweet Slow Motion

by catastrophicsetback



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, References to Sex, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicsetback/pseuds/catastrophicsetback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave doesn’t like to think about his feelings for Sebastian Smythe, but they’re difficult to avoid when he finds himself in Sebastian’s room with a joint between his lips and a shirtless Sebastian on the bed beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me in Sweet Slow Motion

Dave doesn't like to think about his feelings for Sebastian Smythe. They're pointless and painful and most of the time he doesn't have the energy to deal with them. Because Sebastian Smythe is just a friend, a friend that flirts and sleeps around and loves to tell Dave all about his latest hook ups, a friend that will never be anything more than a friend.

Sebastian is also a friend that has come to trust Dave over the years, a friend that values his opinion more than others and a friend that is maybe a little too comfortable around him.

Sebastian is his best friend.

And it's because of this stupid title that Dave finds himself in Sebastian's room with a joint between his lips and a shirtless Sebastian on the bed beside him.

Since they started college two years ago, it's become routine for them to smoke together over the weekend. Sebastian knows a guy who knows a guy, and he doesn't even have to call Dave to invite him over before Dave is driving to Washington from Oregon. 

It's nearing June now and the weather's getting unbearably hot, so Dave can't really be surprised when Sebastian opens the door while wearing nothing but boxers.

That doesn't make it any easier though, sitting on the bed with Sebastian and trying not to stare at his toned chest as he passes the joint over to him and exhales the smoke.

The room isn't as foggy as normal, not with all the windows open and a fan whirring in each corner of the room, and Dave is kind of on edge at the sight of Sebastian shirtless, but the experience is still the same: Relaxed. Comfortable. Light-hearted.

Sebastian's lying on his back with his head near the foot of the bed and his legs bent at the knee, while Dave sits beside him with his feet near Sebastian's shoulder and his elbow resting on Sebastian's legs. They share the joint in peace, passing it back and forth until it's just a roach, and Sebastian stubs it out before tossing it aside carelessly.

They sit for a while after that, enjoying the high and talking idly about whatever comes to mind. School, work, sex. Sebastian tells Dave about a guy he brought home that Thursday, a bear of a man with chest hair and muscles to die for, and Dave laughs and makes a crude comment right on cue even though the conversation pretty much kills him.

Sebastian gives him a lazy smile and stretches out on the bed, lifting his arms above his head and arching his back like a cat. Dave tries not to stare, he really does, but there's a light sheen of sweat covering the flexing muscles and his chest is hairless and _so fucking toned_ and Dave wants to _die_.

"See something you like, Grizzly?" 

Dave rolls his eyes and nudges Sebastian's shoulder with his foot as the man relaxes back into the mattress with a smirk. He's used to Sebastian making these kinds of remarks, used to covering up his feelings like it's nothing, that he barely even blinks.

"The weed you're almost squishing with your fat ass looks pretty great," he shoots back, and Sebastian almost falls off the bed as he rushes to make sure he isn't actually sitting on the drugs, and then huffs when he finds the clear bag tucked under his legs and out of danger of being 'squished'.

"Dickhead," he mutters, but there's no venom in his voice and it makes Dave smirk slightly. "My ass is _fantastic_ and you know it."

"Just roll another joint," Dave says, nudging Sebastian's knee.

"Go top the water up and I'll do it," Sebastian retorts.

So Dave picks up their glass from the bedside table and ruffles Sebastian's hair as he climbs off the bed before leaving the room, just because he knows how much Sebastian hates it.

When he returns with the glass of water, he's pleased to see that Sebastian is now on his stomach with his legs in the air behind him and a freshly-rolled joint settled between his lips.

As Dave sits on the bed, he notices the muscles on Sebastian's back flexing, and he quickly takes a sip from the glass to distract himself before he stares for too long.

After a moment, Sebastian rolls onto his side with the lit joint between his fingers and he holds his hand out to Dave as he exhales.

"Gimme, Grizzly."

Dave hands him the water obediently and pinches the joint from him as he pulls back, taking a hit and holding the smoke in his lungs until the need to exhale becomes too much. He lets it out and opens his eyes to see the glass half empty.

"Someone's thirsty," he murmurs, and Sebastian just smirks as he hands Dave the glass in order to take the joint back.

Once Dave has set the water aside, Sebastian holds his hand out once again as he exhales, offering the weed to Dave, and Dave's fingers brush Sebastian's as he takes it from him.

"Wanna shotgun?" Sebastian asks, lazily tracing patterns into Dave's leg with the tip of his finger.

Dave almost chokes on the smoke, but he catches himself and exhales carefully as he rolls the joint between his fingers for a moment.

It's not like shotgunning is something new. They've done it regularly in the past few years, their lips almost touching but never quite enough, pushing smoke into each other's mouths in a way that's so undeniably intimate that it makes Dave's head reel.

But they haven't done it in months, since before Dave even realised his feelings, and he's not sure if he'll be able to handle being that close to Sebastian, not now.

Still, he finds him shrugging and letting out a nonchalant, "Sure, why not?" and his heart skips a beat when Sebastian smiles at the answer.

Sebastian holds his hand out as he props himself up on one hand, shuffling close with the joint between his fingers. He gives Dave a lazy smirk, the kind he only sees when Sebastian is high, before clasping his lips around the drug and inhaling steadily.

Dave knows what to do by now, starts leaning in and opening his mouth before Sebastian even brings a hand to his neck to pull him closer. Sebastian's lips part against his own, hovering but not touching, and Dave breathes in when he feels Sebastian push the smoke out of his lungs.

He tries not to focus on how Sebastian's fingertips feel as they dig into the back of his neck. He tries not to focus on how sweaty his palms are getting and how fast his heart is racing. He tries not to focus on how he can feel Sebastian's lips without even touching them. 

But the more he tries not to focus on those things, the harder it becomes to focus on anything else. Sebastian closes his mouth and Dave does the same but they don't pull back, and Dave breathes the smoke out a moment later. It fans over their faces and curls above their heads, and for a second they just stare at each other.

Then Sebastian smirks again and hands Dave the joint, allowing him to take a hit before pushing the smoke into Sebastian's mouth just like Sebastian had done to him before.

They don't talk, but they linger. They let their lips hover together for a moment too long, don't move away far enough when they close their mouths, don't keep enough distance between them to keep Dave sane. Dave doesn't know how much time has passed, his judgement weakened by the drugs in his system, but he knows it's been far too long for his sanity.

Shotgunning has never been like this before. Dave's mind is racing, his heart in his throat, and he only remembers to close his mouth and pull away a little when Sebastian does it first. It's intoxicating, intimate, and Dave feels sick from all the things he's feeling.

But when Sebastian takes another hit from the joint and stubs it out on Dave's jeans, Dave opens his mouth again obediently and takes in everything Sebastian pushes out. He closes his lips around the smoke and waits for Sebastian to pull back, even a little bit, but he doesn't.

He stays exactly where he is and Dave opens his eyes, letting out a rush of breath and smoke when he locks his gaze with Sebastian's. His eyes are so close, bloodshot and red around the rim but still somehow so _focused_.

Focused on _Dave_.

They stare for what feels like forever, like they're suspended in time, and deep down Dave knows it's just the weed affecting his brain still but that doesn't change the way this makes him feel.

Then Sebastian breaks the eye contact, his gaze flitting down for a moment before he shuts his eyelids. Dave's aware of everything, of the way Sebastian's eyelashes fan over his cheeks, of the chickenpox scar next to his eyebrow and the two freckles that sit just above his eye.

He's so lost in the features of Sebastian's face that he doesn't see him ducking his head and moving in, and he inhales sharply through his nose when a warm set of lips cover his own.

They stay like that for a prolonged moment, still as statues with Sebastian's lips pressed against Dave's, before Dave lets out a shaky breath and reaches forward to grip Sebastian's shoulders.

He kisses him back desperately, their lips moving languidly but hungrily, and Dave groans quietly when he feels Sebastian's fingertips pressing into his arms.

He doesn't know how long they sit there like that, holding each other and kissing like they have all the time in the world, and all he can think is _this is real_ and _this is happening_. His heart is all but exploding out of his chest, but then Sebastian gasps and pulls back, shuffles clumsily off the bed and looks around for a moment, like he's confused or afraid. 

Sebastian fists a hand in his hair and bites his kiss-swollen lower lip, giving Dave a look that he doesn't recognise, and Dave reaches out for him half-heartedly as he clears his throat.

"Bas-"

"I'm, um ... I'm gonna go get a glass of water."

With that, he leaves the room, and Dave falls back on the bed as his heart sinks in his chest.

He doesn't point out that there's a glass of water already sitting on the nightstand, only half empty and still glistening with condensation. He doesn't call out or grab his hand to stop him before he can leave the room. He doesn't even consider telling him how fucking amazing the kiss felt.

He just lies back on the bed and runs his hands over his face, wondering why he had to fall for Sebastian Smythe of all people. The weed makes it difficult to think straight and trying only gives him a headache, so when Sebastian comes back, he excuses himself with a murmur of "I'm gonna have a shower."

As he strips his clothes off and climbs under the shower head, the water cool on his clammy skin, Dave decides not to mention the kiss unless Sebastian brings it up first.

He knows it's immature and he knows he's acting like he's still in high school but he doesn't give a shit, because he's not willing to risk the friendship if Sebastian isn't willing to be honest with him.

By the time he gets out of the shower, he's coming down from his high and his lips are still tingling from the pressure of the kiss.

He's fucked.


End file.
